He Didn't Have to Be
by JennLD
Summary: This is a one shot based off the song. He Didn't Have to Be by: Brad Paisley. Jasper x Bella pairing.


This is a one shot based off the song 'He Didn't Have to Be' by Brad Paisley. Bella x Jasper pairing.

* * *

I have the most amazing mother in the world! Their plain and simple I said it.

Edward was a small boy with copper hair and green eyes. He had his mothers heart shaped face and pale complexion.

Isabella was a young mother her college boyfriend got her pregnant on a wild night. Not wanting to accept his responsibilities in favor of a new fling he left her in the middle of the night with not so much as a good bye.

Bella had a hard pregnancy and if it weren't for her roommate Rosalie she doesn't know how she would have made it though. Her father Charlie died on duty during a bank robbery and her mother disowned her when she was three.

Edward grew with his mother, Aunt Rose and Uncle Em who was Roses long time boyfriend.

"Now honey be good for Aunt Rose" Bella said coming into the living room from her bedroom.

"You look pretty mommy," his small voice said looking at his mom with admiration. She was dressed in tight jeans, cowboy boots, and a red button up. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back in waves and her chocolate eyes shown bright.

"Thank you handsome" she smiled his hundred watt smile and kissed his cheek.

"Have a good night" Rose winked at Bella before she walked out the door.

While Rose and Edward were having a wild night of board games and movies Bella was off with another man.

Tonight was the night that Bella told him about her little man, they had gone out for coffee a few times but today was the first official date.

Jacob Black turned out to be just like every other man in there twenties. Not wanting to commit, seeing the signs and turning away running.

When Bella got home Rose was up but Edward had gone to bed, little did they know he could still hear them.

"That bad?" Rose asked.

"Worse" Bella mumbled, "but at least I know now and not later."

It had been a long time since Bella had been with a man the last was the one that gave her the greatest gift. Edward was her light and she would change nothing about her life concerning him. But it had been 4 years since she felt the love of a man.

"Your about to turn 5 baby what do you want to do for your birthday?" Bella asked Edward over breakfast a week later.

He thought hard about it "I want to go to the park." Edward was a very smart child he knew that they were struggling to make it and while mom was writing her first book she had yet to publish. They were living off grandpa's money from the will.

"You sure that's all you want to do?" she asked concerned.

"Yea I like the park and maybe Tommy will be there to play with."

"How about we make you a confetti cake with chocolate icing, Uncle Em and Aunt Rose can come over." He nodded his head at the suggestion, happy for them to be there.

* * *

On Edward's birthday the pair headed to the park, Edward in his shorts and button up. Bella wore shorts, chucks and a band t-shirt.

"This is from your grandpa Charlie" Bella said that morning bring out a package. "It was his and now if belongs to you."

Ripping the paper open Edward found a tan cowboy hat with a belt buckle in the front. It was sitting on top his head as he played on the playground. Bella watched from a blanket while working on her book.

A strong gust of wind came and took his hat right off his head blowing it across the field. His strong little legs carried him after it not wanting to loose his hat that means so much.

Just as he was about to grab it two larger feet appeared in front of him and snatch the hat from blowing farther.

"Loose something little man?" A gently southern voice sounded above. Edward had to look up really high to see his face. The man was 6'2" with blond hair and blue eyes and he was wearing his own brown hat.

"Yes sir" Edward said remembering his manors even though his head was screaming 'THAT'S MY HAT!'

"Here you are" the man placed the hat on Edward's mess of copper hair.

"Thank you" Edward said then asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm Jasper" he said smiling then moved to the side revealing a big black dog "she's Sandy."

Edwards face lit up at the sight of a big dog with tan fur "can I play with her?" He asked pleadingly. He remembered that you should always ask cause the dog could be mean. Tommy down the street got bit last month by a stray dog.

"Sure" he answered handing the small boy the dogs leash "hold on tight."

As Edwards began running around with the dog Jasper took a seat in the grass just watching the pair. He remembered the days when he was just a lad running on the family farm with Cloy their dog.

"Edward?" A beautiful voice questioned causing Jasper to turn his head. Standing there was the most magnificent woman he had ever seen.

"What are you doing silly boy?" she said giggling watching the pair.

"Mommy" Edwards called running into the woman's arms. "This is Sandy, she's Jaspers dog." He pointed to the man sitting in the grass she just realized was there. "Can I get one? Please?"

"We will talk about it later. Why don't you just go play with Sandy now." She took a seat next to the man.

"Ok" He ran back off, dog trailing behind.

"I'm Bella," she said to the man.

"Jasper, ma'am" he tipped his hat making her swoon.

"Hope he wasn't a bother, little dog thief." She joked.

"Nah Sandy needs a little one to run with."

The two kicked it off and for weeks every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday they meet up at the park.

"Let me take you out" Jasper said on a whim one day.

"Huh" Bella replied not sure what he meant.

"You and Edward, let me take you out to a movie. The new Spiderman is playing we could see that one" he said.

"Don't you get sick of us as it is?" She joked but seriously she wanted to know.

"Never" he smiled, the one that made her heart flutter.

"Ok"

"Yes" He clarified.

"Yes" she said "we will be ready at 5?"

"Yes" he said excited, "I will be there five o'clock sharp.

When Bella and Edward got home he wasn't sure of what to make of his mom. "What's going on mom?" He asked but she just started humming a tune.

"Are you going out?" he tried again, "is aunt Rosie coming over?"

"We are my man" she picked him up spinning around and tickling him.

When she finally stopped to catch a breath she asked "how would you feel going to a movie with mommy and Jasper?"

"Really? What can we see?"

"Yes really! We were thinking Spiderman." His squeal of delight was enough to answer her question.

That night was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. Everywhere one seemed to be the other would go also, nightly dinners, nights out, trips to the zoo.

It had been a year since their first meeting day when Jasper was tucking Edward into bed.

"Another year older" he said leaning over the young boy "happy birthday cowboy, good night." Jasper left the room leaving the door cracked just a tad.

Edward turned over but heard Jasper calling his mother and decided to listen in.

"Bella can you come here please?" Jasper called through the house.

"Yes just a minute" she replied then her soft footsteps sounded through the house.

"Isabella Marie Swan I love you and Edward more than my life. Please allow me to be apart of yours forever and become my wife. Marry me?"

'Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes!' Edward though while crossing his fingers, legs and arms in bed.

"Yes" she choked out from crying. Not wanting to miss a moment Edward hopped out of bed and joined the two in a hug.

Aunt Rosie planned the wedding it was simple in the same park where they meet. Edward walked her down the isle and took his place as a groomsman. Best man was Uncle Peter, who was Jaspers brother and the other grooms man was Uncle Em.

Maid of honor was Aunt Rosie, and Aunt Charlotte with Bella's high school friend Angela.

They moved into Jasper ranch style house with Sandy, but had no other children. They had their ups and downs but they were always a family.

It was three years after the marriage that Edward and Jasper went riding on father's day. Finally he asked if he could call Jasper dad. Jasper was flooded with emotions and accepted the love offered to him.

* * *

The years had flown by as they often due Edward was a college graduate and married to a beautiful woman named Alice. They were happy in their lives together but knew something was missing.

It was their anniversary and inside a little box was a white stick, "We're pregnant" Alice told him.

Celebrations came and went. Her pregnancy was easy she glowed with happiness.

"It's going to be a boy," she told him time and time again.

Bella was in the hospital room with Alice as she slept and told Edward to go look at their child.

Edward was standing in front of the nursery window and could feel someone come up beside him. Looking at the reflection it was Jasper there for support.

The door opened and the nurse came in with a blue blanket baby, she brought him to the window for them to see.

"You did good son," Jasper said placing a hand on Edwards shoulder.

"How do I do this? How do I be a good father?" Edward asked.

"You love them unconditionally and give them your all" he said. "You will make mistakes we all do but you will learn from them."

Edward could only think about being the man his father is. Jasper didn't have to step in and raise him, or give him all his love but he did. "If I can be half the man you didn't have to be," he said so low only he could hear.

Sensing a need to change subjects Jasper asks, "have you picked out names yet?"

Smiling and looking at his dad, Edward answers "Charles Jasper Whitlock. For my grandfather and his." Bringing tears of joy to Jaspers eyes as he wrapped his son in a fathers embrace.

* * *

He Didn't Have to Be ~ by: Brad Paisley

When a single Mom goes out on a date with somebody new

It always winds up feeling more like a job interview

My Momma used to wonder if she'd ever meet someone

That wouldn't find out about me and then turn around and run

I met the man I call my Dad when I was five years old

He took my Mom out to a movie, and for once I got to go

A few months later I remember lying there in bed

I overheard him pop the question and I prayed that she'd say yes

And then all of a sudden, oh it seemed so strange to me

How we went from 'something's missing' to a family

Looking back all I can say about all the things he did for me

Is I hope I'm at least half the Dad that he didn't have to be

I met the girl that's now my wife about three years ago

We had the perfect marriage but we wanted something more

Now here I stand surrounded by our family and friends

Crowded round the nursery window as they bring the baby in

And now all of a sudden, oh it seems so strange to me

How we've gone from 'something's missing' to a family

Looking through the glass I think about the man that's standing next to me

And I hope I'm at least half the Daddy that he didn't have to be

And looking back all I can say about all the things he did for me

Is I hope I'm at least half the Dad that he didn't have to be

Yeah I hope I'm at least half the Dad that he didn't have to be

Because he didn't have to be

You know he didn't have to be


End file.
